According to a display device for a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-268114, a display unit has a first display for displaying a first image and a second display for displaying a second image. The first display and the second display are constructed of liquid crystal elements. When an optical unit is set to the display unit, the first image is displayed as a real image on the first display. Also, the second image displayed on the second display is reflected by a reflection mirror and displayed as virtual image on a combiner arranged on a dash board. When the optical unit is removed from the display unit, the first image and the second image are displayed as real images on the first display and the second display, respectively. However, the images displayed on the first and second displays and the combiner are visible as two-dimensional images.